Linstead A-Z
by kprosox13
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and I decided to do Linstead using a word for each letter of the alphabet. Please review and comment because I don't know what I'm doing haha. I do not own the characters or show.
1. Chapter 1

**Anger**

Erin Lindsay was kind of known for her temper. She never put up with anyone's crap and was a very strong cop. Even though her relationship with her partner Jay Halstead had softened her up a little bit, she was still the same stubborn girl.

One night after wrapping up a particularly tough case, the couple was getting ready to leave.

"What do you want to do tonight babe?" Jay asked his girl.

"I still have a little paperwork so if you're in such a rush to leave you can just go." She replied angrily. Jay wasn't sure what was making her so mad so he just let her be instead of pushing it.

"Alright see you soon." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed out.

When Erin got to the apartment, she noticed that Jay had gotten food and already picked out a movie for them to watch. She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom without saying a word. Jay followed her in and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"How are you Er? I know it was a long day." She pushed away from him and washed her face. Jay couldn't see her this upset and not know what was wrong. "Hey what's up with you?"

"I'm sorry I'm not happy all the time Jay!"

"You know that's not what I meant. C'mon I want to help."

"Yeah that's pretty obvious considering you've been making decision after decision for me lately." Erin could feel the anger rising in her. "First, forcing me to let you drive yesterday and now today picking the movie and food without asking me? Really?"

Jay was so confused. He didn't know Erin felt that way and never intended to make her feel like he was controlling her. "I didn't know that made you upset baby, I was just trying to be helpful. I'll try my best to include you in more decisions if you'd like."

Erin sighed realizing she might have overreacted. "No, no I'm sorry. It's really hard for me to trust people and we have been getting very close and I'm happy about that but it kind of scares me."

"I know it's scary but I promise I won't hurt you. I love you. Plus, I do not want to deal with an angry Voight." Jay tried to use a little humor to lighten the mood.

Erin laughed, "Haha I know babe. I'm going to try my best not to get angry when I get scared and try to trust you because I love you."

They both smiled into a kiss and went into the living room to eat. "Okay we are not watching Pitch Perfect again Jay." Erin said. She decided on Dolphin Tale and they settled into a nice quiet evening at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

 **Just as an FYI last chapter was present day and this one is maybe a year or two from now. I'm just making stuff up, going deeper into their relationship so I'll probably jump around forward and backwards in time. Please review this chapter as I am very open to suggestions!**

Beliefs

Jay Halstead had proposed 6 months ago after about 2 years of dating Erin Lindsay. Erin was really happy and that kind of surprised her. She had always been afraid of commitment but Jay made it easy. She became very comfortable around him and felt herself getting used to the idea of spending the rest of her life with him.

Jay chose Adam Ruzek as his best man because they had become really good friends at work and hung out a lot after.

"Hey man, good thing things worked out between you and Burgess or this could've been an awkward ceremony," Halstead joked. Kim Burgess was Erin's matron of honor an Ruzek's wife. They had gone through a rough patch a year and a half ago but got through it and got married the previous summer.

"Way to make my successful marriage about you Halstead." The guys laughed. "Hey at least I'll be a better best man than you were." Jay remembered how he had screwed up Adam's bachelor party and the guys had a pretty crappy evening.

"Yeah sorry about that bud." His phone rang and a picture of him and Erin lit up the screen. "It's the boss I gotta go Ruzek. See you tomorrow night." Adam waved as Jay went to his car.

"Hey babe, are you on your way?" Erin asked.

"Yup I just left. Be there soon."

"What about your family?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Some drama with my sister's dog or something I'm not really sure but they switched their flight to tomorrow morning. Nothing to worry about."

Erin rolled her eyes, "Alright babe hurry home."

"What's the rush?" Jay asked innocently.

"Sorry it's been a while since I've seen my handsome fiancé. I guess I kind of miss him."

"Good thing I'm here." Jay smiled and hung up.

Jay walked in and couldn't help but laugh. Erin was trying her best to cook mac and cheese for dinner but wasn't having much success. "Your handsome fiancé is home."

Erin rolled her eyes, "Are you making fun of me? You know I can't cook and I had a long day and I'm nervous about your family coming here and…" Her exasperation was cut off by a kiss. She couldn't help but smile and kiss him back. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither, babe. Hey can we talk about that for a second?" Jay sat on the couch.

Erin sat down too and was a little nervous. Three days before the wedding and there was something they still hadn't talked about? "Um yeah what's up?"

"Okay so my family is coming tomorrow and there are some things they kind of expect. I know we don't talk about religion and beliefs a lot because it's not a big part of either of our lives but it is kind of important to my family."

Erin adjusted herself on the couch so she could look up at him better. "Yeah I know I agreed we could get married in a church. If it's important to your family, it's important to me."

"Yes I know and I'm grateful for that. It's just…there are a couple more things. Please don't freak out." They both took a deep breath as he continued. "Um a simple one. No way my parents let us sleep together the night before the wedding. And uhhh my mom may or may not want us to meet with the priest tomorrow morning." He nervously looked over at Erin, awaiting her response.

"Anyway we can talk her out of that?" Erin said half-jokingly, half-serious. "I kind of understand the night before part but pouring my heart out to a priest? I mean I want to be a part of your family and respect their beliefs but I haven't exactly been a saint."

Jay giggled and stopped once he saw the worry on Erin's face. "I will talk to my mom. But just so you know your past doesn't change how much I love you. And I'm pretty sure my family would agree. Religion isn't that big of a part in our lives that we let it decide who we like. If you're uncomfortable spilling your guts to a priest, I'll work out something with my family. I'm actually not a big fan of that idea either."

Erin looked up at him with so much love in her eyes. Jay knew her so well and all that worry left her mind. "Thanks so much Halstead you're the best."

"I know I know." He flashed her his famous smile and got one of hers back. "But maybe we try and raise our kids to be a little better at the God stuff than us?"

Every time he brought up kids it made her nervous. But Erin replied calmly for once, "Who said we're gonna have kids? And they are most definitely not gonna be crazy religious toddlers if I have any say."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Maybe one day." He said with a wink.

Erin kissed him, satisfied with his answer. He pulled away. "I'm pretty sure you were supposed to say 'oh definitely' there." The two resumed kissing and Erin realized they had made it to their one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the C chapter. It's not as happy as the other two so I hope I wrote it well and you guys like it. It takes place during current CPD time. Please review and let me know what you think I should do next. I don't own the show or the characters.**

Confession

Erin Lindsay woke up to an empty bed. She was used to waking up next to her perfect boyfriend Jay Halstead so she was a little worried. She took a deep breath and rolled over to check the time. 9:34 and the smell of bacon wafted through the apartment. Erin smiled at the realization that Jay was already up and making her breakfast.

"Morning beautiful," he greeted her as she entered the kitchen. She blushed and stood up on her tippy-toes to kiss him. She had fallen in love with her partner a long time ago and now that they were finally together and everyone knew, she was very happy. It usually takes her a while to trust people but it was easy to let Jay in. He knew her almost better than she knew herself and that was good for her.

She sat down at the table and watched him finish cooking. She could get used to this for sure. Since they had been getting so close and their relationship was going well, she figured Jay had the right to know some things about her past.

"Breakfast is served." Jay put the plates down and kissed Erin on the cheek.

"Thank you very much babe. It's a really nice way to wake up." She took a deep breath. "Hey when you said I could tell you anything and you would still love me, were you serious?"

Jay stopped eating and looked at his girlfriend. "Yes of course. Why, what's up?"

Erin cleared her throat. "Well I want to tell you some stuff about my past. You know, my rebellious days. But I'm just worried you're gonna get mad or stop loving me or look at me differently."

"I promise I will love you but you can't expect me to be happy hearing about the bad decisions you've made." Jay went to grab her hand but she pulled them away.

That didn't make her feel confident. She knew he wouldn't be mad at her but he was going to know things she had barely told anyone because she was afraid of judgement. And he was going to judge.

"Okay well once me and my friend Kylie stopped going to school and started hanging out with some guys who were into drugs and were way more interested in sex than books. Bad decision number one. We got really close to them but they liked Kylie better because she would get high with them more often than I would. Pretty soon we stopped going home and partied with that crew all night every night. After a couple weeks of that they started getting violent. I would hit back," Jay smiled, "because as you know I wouldn't put up with that crap but Kylie wasn't as strong. One day it was so bad I had to grab a chair and whack one of them on the head with it and Kylie choked another until he passed out. Ambulance came, one died, the other was in a coma and ended up brain dead." She watched Jay's face turn from concerned to angry. "The police ruled it as self-defense, but it didn't really feel like it to us, two 15-year-old girls. But as we've gotten older, it's become easier to deal with. I see her from time to time and when we talk about it, we talk about how we had to do it to get out of there. I don't even feel bad about it anymore."

Erin let out the breath it felt like she was holding in the whole time and studied her boyfriend. His eyes looked distant and he didn't say anything. They finished eating in silence and she offered to put his dishes away. While she was cleaning, he grabbed his coat and his keys and opened the door.

"Hey where are you going?"

"For a drive. I'll be back later." And he left. Erin held back tears. She knew she shouldn't have told him. Every time she let somebody in they got scared and left if she didn't get scared first. She thought she could trust Jay. She thought he would understand that it was a traumatic experience for her, but that she had gotten over it. She didn't think he would react this way.

She burst into tears and went to the bedroom to take a nap. This was all her fault. Their relationship was going so well and she just messed it up.

Jay drove and drove and drove. His girlfriend just told him she was pretty much responsible for two murders and she wasn't even sorry. It was gonna take him a while to process that. So he kept driving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I wrote two chapters today because I had an extra study during school and nothing better to do :) This is a fun chapter and set a couple months from now. Hope you like it and please review. I don't own the show or characters.**

Double Date

"Do we have to go?" Erin Lindsay pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Yes we do, he's my brother Er." She kissed him, quickly making her way down his neck. She moved her hands to his waist and started to take off his shirt when he stopped her.

"While normally that would work this is really important to Will therefore it is important to me, so c'mon, go get ready." Erin sighed and got up. Jay pinched her butt as she walked away. "Love you!" he called after her.

"Yeah love you too!" she yelled back. Tonight they were going on a double date with Jay's brother Will and his girlfriend Natalie. They were both doctors and Jay and Erin were both cops so the conversation was bound to be interesting.

"It's not that I don't like your brother or Natalie because I do. It's just I'd much rather stay in with you. I'm not the biggest fan of getting dressed and going out."

"I'm not a big fan of you dressed either." Jay said with a wink which got him a slap from Erin. "But seriously thank you for doing this. It'll be fun don't worry."

They offered to drive and had to go pick up Kevin Atwater first, who was babysitting Natalie's son Owen.

"Kev, I gotta say I never expected you to be the babysitter type," Jay joked. Erin smiled.

"Hey I'm pretty good with my little sister. Figured I could make a few bucks out of it." Atwater responded.

They picked up Will next.

"Hey brother nice pit stains?" Jay asked, laughing.

"What do you mean?" Will nervously lifted up his arms.

"He's just kidding Will. But you do look nervous."

"Yeah alright I am. As much as Natalie may like me, I'm not sure she's ready to meet you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay got defensive.

"Even though you are crazy, that's not what I meant. You guys are so in love and while I think Nat and I can get there, we are not there yet. I just don't want to scare her away."

"Well expect our best behavior." Erin tried to reassure him.

"And by best behavior she means bringing up embarrassing childhood stories, asking inappropriate questions, and massive amounts of PDA." Jay clarified. Will rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Will hoped his brother wasn't serious.

They arrived at Natalie's apartment. "You should only have to feed him once and he usually falls asleep pretty easily after eating. Thank you so much for doing this Kevin. Call me with any problems."

"One thing me and the little guy have in common. Don't worry about us you go and have fun." Atwater made Owen wave goodbye as the couple walked out. Will slipped his hand into Natalie's and noticed foggy windows as they approached the car. Erin and Jay pulled away from each other once they noticed the two walking toward them.

"Really you guys couldn't keep your tongues out of each other's mouths for five minutes?" Will scolded. Erin adjusted her shirt and turned the car on.

"Sorry bro. How are you Natalie?" Jay asked.

"Good thank you. Excited for tonight."

They got to the restaurant and had a very nice time. The conversation never dragged and was mostly PG. The two boys made an inappropriate joke here and there, but the girls weren't expecting much less. After dessert, Will noticed the time and suggested they head out.

"Yeah might as well not leave Atwater alone with the little one too long." Erin joked.

"Why?"

"Oh sorry you took it literally. Haha, I was just poking fun, he's a great guy."

"It's fine. I should've noticed. I do miss Owen's cute little face. Yeah we can go." Will held her coat out for her.

"What about my cute face? That doesn't make up for it?" Natalie laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are kind of cute but I'm sorry he takes the cake." Will put his arm around her kissed her on the head.

Jay grabbed Erin's hand and followed them out. "Did you have a good time babe?"

"Yeah sorry I was being a pain about it earlier. We need to go out more, people are fun." Jay laughed at his girlfriend's response.

"Apology not accepted. I think you're gonna have to make it up to me later." He smirked at her. Erin rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that." She kissed him quickly.

"Ooh what a tease." She ran to the car before he could complain.

"This was so fun thank you guys. We should do this more often!" Natalie said as they pulled up to her apartment.

"I was just saying that to Jay," Erin replied. "Or maybe we could go out with the girls. Ditch these losers and have some real fun."

"Hey!" The boys said in unison. The girls laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing if I wanted to get laid tonight." Will joked.

"I have no clue who you're talking to and I think I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it. Have a nice night guys." Erin waved as Will and Nat got out of the car.

"What's going on? Are they having a sleepover or something?" Jay asked, a little confused.

"Or something," Erin smiled as she put her lips close to Jay's. Before their lips could touch, she pulled away.

"Aw come on that's not fair."

The rest of the drive, Jay couldn't help but stare at Erin. This beautiful girl fell for him. He asked himself how he got so lucky every day. He was really glad the double date went well. Maybe next would be dinner with his parents.


End file.
